1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid level sensing systems, and more particularly to liquid level sensing systems for potable water tanks.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional liquid level sensing technology involves point level sensors to determine the level of a liquid in a vessel. This tends to cause corrosion of the sensor due to direct contact with the liquid. Placing the sensor inside the vessel can also pose mechanical obstruction issues with internal baffling. Traditional point level sensors also include protrusions that present challenges to fitting the vessel into the limited space typically allotted for some installations, such as aircraft installations.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there still remains a need in the art for liquid level sensing systems with increased reliability, durability and ease of installation. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.